Alliance To Restore The Jedi Order
The Alliance To Restore The Jedi Order, also known as The Revolution Alliance, ' was a resistance movement founded in the wake of The Great Jedi Purge. When Jedi Vyrr FarLance and Nial Goxxor reunited with each other, both were determined to revive the Old Jedi Order. They recruited many veterans of The Clone Wars, who remembered the Old Order and respected the Jedi. However, various force-sensitives also joined in the prospect of becoming Jedi. History Rescue Of Vyrr When Vyrr FarLance was rescued by his droid, CL-ANK during the Great Jedi Purge, Vyrr vowed "''The Jedi Order MUST come back..." Nial Goxxor Nial Goxxor played an integral part in the formation of the Alliance. When he met Vyrr on Lothal the two remembered the Clone Wars and The Old Jedi Order. They swapped ideas of the Jedi Order revival, and Nial wrote the Jedi Council Confirmation, a document hencely forming the alliance. Building and Gaining Followers Nial found Mio Iforola, a force-sensitive male who joined the alliance in hopes of becoming a Jedi. Others who joined were Clone Wars veterans, such as Kor Kahiti, a seperatist who, despite despising the Republic always respected the Jedi Order. DR-2584, also known as Dreng, a clonetrooper who removed his chip and served under Yoda, also joined the Alliance. Dreng and Kahiti became the leaders of the Alliance Military. Kahiti and CL-ANK urged Vyrr to create a Droid Army for the military, while Dreng desired regular people. Therefore, Vyrr created several droids all controlled by CL-ANK, but also recruited many soldiers. Some of these came from former Rebels from the Coruscant Rebel Cell, who joined to recreate the Jedi. None the less, The Revolution was growing... Beginnings The Revolution's first protests were simply putting Kyber Crystals in Old Jedi Temples, and putting signs up to help support their cause. Imperials would commonly stop them, but silently, the Revolution Alliance inspired many people. Battle Of Absanz The Revolution Alliance learned that Absanz once had many, incredibly small Jedi Temples had once been on Absanz but were destroyed by the Empire. The entire Revolution fleet headed to Absanz, where they set up a base and sent soldiers all over the Planet to rebuild the temples and add Kyber Crystals and lightsaber parts. This caused the Empire to attack the Revolutions, and a full out battle began. On account of Commander Dreng... "Stormtroopers were everywhere... Oh dear God everywhere... They were just shooting us, shooting. They just kept shooting! And then there were those Inquisitors... Dear Lord! They were everywhere! Vyrr told me they wanted to hunt down the Jedi..." The Battle was bloody, but it was also the Revolutions' first win. Vyrr and Nial fought most of the Inquisitors, and eventually they won. One of the casualties, however was Jedi Apprentice Mio Iforola. The Jedi Temples were successfully built, and Devon Roan and Rarek Roslo not only found them and made their own lightsabers, but joined the Alliance. Battle Of Baes Logia and Battle Of Agaris Commander Dreng and Nial Goxxor led an attack on Baes Logia, causing yet another battle. They were able to successfully form a Jedi Temple on Baes Logia, and the same could be said for the Battle Of Agaris. Many more Battles of the same purpose were fought Battle Of Endor When the Revolution Alliance learned of the Alliance To Restore The Republic's plans to destroy Death Star 2, they were divided. They wanted to help, but also learned of a Dark Side Temple on Coruscant, which was seasoning new Inquisitors. Soon, it was decided that Vyrr FarLance, Devon Roan, Nial Goxxor and Rarek Roslo would head to the temple to destroy it. Meanwhile, Dreng, Kahiti and CL-ANK would join the rebel fleet for the Battle Of Endor. Vyrr led his Jedi comrades into the Dark Temple, where they were able to successfully infiltrate it and take out the guards. There, they engaged in battle against several Inquisitors, but eventually managed to defeat them. They entered the former Jedi Library, now the Sith Library where there were ancient dark side teachings. In anger, Vyrr destroyed most of the library, while Nial, Rarek and Devon found a secret Kyber Crystal storage center and proceeded to destroy it. Vyrr found a room where several teens were training to be Inquisitors. Vyrr's eyes flashed yellow as he killed them all, but afterwards was shocked as his eyes reverted back to it's original color and he fell to the ground. He was found by a shocked Devon, Rarek and Nial but were interrupted by deadly Inquisitor Assassin, Jade Maecori. Jade intended on killing Vyrr and finishing her job of killing the last of the Jedi, but she was heavily outnumbered. But she had one last trick up her sleeve, detonating the temple. Nial was killed, but Rarek, Devon and Vyrr survived with Devon's force-field. Dreng joined the Endor strike team, joining the rebels along with the Coruscant Resistance Cell, and several more members of the military. There, he was reunited with his old friend, Captain Rex as they fought stormtroopers. Meanwhile, CL-ANK and Kahiti led an attack with the main fleet, helping the destruction of Death Star 2. Kahiti, CL-ANK, Devon, Dreng, Vyrr, Rarek and more all joined in for the Endor party, as Luke Skywalker and Vyrr made plans for a new Jedi Order. Open For Jedi In the 7 years after the Battle Of Endor, many new members joined the Revolution Alliance, hoping to learn how to be a Jedi as The New Jedi Order had not been established. Therefore, they had an overload of new apprentices, but many new Jedi emerged from the shadows. Eventually, The New Jedi Order was formed and the Alliance disbanded, no longer needing to be as their primary goal was met. Major Members: 'Vyrr FarLance: '''Leader, Jedi Master, and primary co-founder 'Nial Goxxor: 'Commander in Chief, Co-founder and Jedi Master 'CL-ANK: 'General and chief in charge of all droids. 'Jason Shrialla: 'Former leader of Coruscant Rebel Cell, general and pilot 'Ishale Chasta: 'Former member of Coruscant Rebel Cell, pilot and commander 'Oberon Tao-ni: ' Former member of Coruscant Rebel Cell, pilot and strategist [[Karien Katarn|'Karien Katarn]]: 'Former member of Coruscant Rebel Cell, Captain 'Kor Kahiti: 'Revolution Grand Admiral [[DR-2584|'DR-2584]]': '''Clone Commander Dreng 'Mio Iforola: '(deceased) Jedi Padawan 'Devon Roan: 'Jedi Knight and general 'Rarek Roslo: 'Jedi Knight and general 'Obi-Wan Kenobi: '''Jedi Master, and while not directly a member still aided the Alliance And many more! Behind The Scenes The Revolution Alliance are the main protagonists of the Yoyo Fanon as a whole, and were created as a primary organization that rebels against the Empire yet does not have the same goal as The Alliance To Restore The Republic. Many of the members disliked the republic, as it was very similar to the Empire and was already way too corrupt. The Revolution Alliance also were different from the New Jedi Order, something yoyo intended to do so that they could be a different type of society.